Forever Changed
by Mia048
Summary: One-Shot : Ce qui aurait pu se passer dans la suite de l'épisode "The Change in the Game" . Traduction du One-shot "Forever Changed" de "ExcellentDriver" ! ENJOY !


**Et voilà un One-Shot que j'ai découvert ce soir, et que j'ai voulut partager avec vous xD **

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Vos avis sont les bienvenue :D**

* * *

><p><span>Forever Changed<span>

Les cris bruyants d'Angela à intérieur de la salle d'accouchement étaient entrain de la rendre encore plus anxieuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Était-ce aussi mauvais que cela semblait l'être?

Temperance Brennan prit une profonde inspiration.

Son gynécologue l'avait appelée au moment où elle arriva à l'hôpital pour lui dire qu'elle avait les résultats de son test sanguin. Ça disait "positif", tout comme le test de grossesse qu'elle avait prise la veille. Elle avait commencé à avoir des soupçons lorsque ses règles ne sont pas pointées ce mois. Ça avait toujours été extrêmement régulier. Elle n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup plus pour que son esprit se dérive à la nuit qu'elle a passé à l'appartement de Booth. Cette nuit-là semblait revenir à son esprit assez souvent depuis que c'est arrivé. La façon dont elle a grimpé dans son lit priant pour du réconfort. La façon dont il la tenait dans sa chaleureuse étreinte et lui a fait sentir comme si rien au monde ne serait capable de lui faire du mal aussi longtemps qu'elle serait là. La façon dont il a essuyé ses larmes et pressé ses lèvres contre les siennes. La façon dont il la touchée, comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. La façon dont il lui a fait ressentir qu'elle était aimée.

Les choses avaient changé entre eux depuis cette nuit. Bien sûr, qu'ils ont changés. Ils ont fait un accord muet de ne pas en parler et ils n'ont pas fait l'amour encore une fois après ça. Ils ont déjeuné ensemble, et ils ont dîné ensemble. Ils sont allés à un magasin de jouets ensemble pour acheter un lapin en peluche pour le bébé d'Angela et se chamaillèrent sur lequel ils doivent prendre ("Les lapins ne sont pas bleues, Booth"). Ils sont allés au cinéma et parfois elle le capturait la regardant avec envie dans ses yeux. Parfois même, il s'aventurait à lui voler un baiser ou deux quand ils étaient seuls.

Mais ils n'en ont jamais parlé. Ils n'ont jamais parlé de ce qui s'était passé et ce qui avait changé.

Et maintenant elle était enceinte.

Le Dr Temperance Brennan n'était jamais négligente. Depuis qu'elle est devenue sexuellement active, elle a commencé à prendre la pilule et faire en sorte que tous ses partenaires portent un préservatif lors des rapports sexuels. Et, malgré ce qu'elle dit, elle n'a pas eu de relations sexuelles avec les nombreux gars qui sont dans sa vie ou, mieux encore, elle n'a pas eu de relations sexuelles du tout pendant les trois dernières années. C'est pourquoi elle n'était pas sous pilule cette nuit qu'elle a passé avec Booth. Le fait qu'ils étaient vraiment entrain de s'embrasser dans son lit et qu'ils avaient finalement laissé leurs problèmes de côté et étaient juste entrain de profiter du moment leur brouilla complètement l'esprit et aucun d'eux ne se rappela d'une chose aussi importante et nécessaire qu'un préservatif.

Cela ne peut pas être réel.

Elle voulait un bébé. Graver ça. Elle a désiré ardemment un bébé. Parfois, au cours des derniers mois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être incroyablement jalouse de sa meilleure amie. Angela semblait si heureuse avec son mari et son bébé et Brennan se demandait si elle n'allait jamais se sentir comme ça. Si elle n'allait jamais avoir quelqu'un qui l'aimerait comme ça. Et puis il y avait Booth. Elle l'aimait. Il lui a fallu beaucoup de temps et beaucoup d'erreurs pour réaliser cela, mais elle le savait maintenant. Elle ne voulait pas n'importe quel bébé. Elle voulait son bébé. Mais il avait quelqu'un d'autre, et ils avaient rompu quelques mois auparavant. Booth avait dit qu'il aimait Hannah. Il lui a demandé de l'épouser. C'était énorme.

Peut-être que Brennan aurait pu l'avoir une fois dans le passé, mais elle l'a repoussé et il est allé de l'avant.

Le fait qu'ils aient couché ensemble et qu'il agissait plus gentiment avec elle ne veut pas dire qu'il n'était plus en colère. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il a cessé d'aimer Hannah. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il l'aimait maintenant. Brennan savait que Booth l'aimait, elle savait qu'elle était sa meilleure amie, mais elle savait aussi que ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'aimait la façon dont elle voulait qu'il l'aime.

Et, bien sûr, cela ne signifie pas qu'il voulait qu'elle ait son bébé.

C'est si tôt.

Elle a envie de pleurer. Ce bébé était tout ce qu'elle a toujours voulu, mais comment Booth va-t-il le prendre?

Il doit savoir. Elle lui avait une fois demandé de faire don de son sperme pour qu'elle puisse avoir un bébé et il a refusé, parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir un enfant et ne pas être un père. Il n'abandonnera jamais son enfant. Il serait là pour elle. Elle ne doute pas de ça.

Mais le fait qu'il pourrait vouloir être avec elle juste à cause du bébé lui fît peur plus que tout au monde.

* * *

><p>"Je suis ..." Elle haleta. Elle pouvait le faire. Il venait de dire qu'avoir un bébé était une chose merveilleuse, n'est-ce pas? Elle pouvait le faire. "Je suis enceinte."<p>

Le choc dans ses yeux n'est pas passé inaperçu pour elle. Elle se sentait à nouveau comme une fille de dix-sept ans, effrayé et solitaire. "Tu es le père." Elle ajouta avant qu'elle ne puisse penser. Peut-être qu'elle devait le souligner afin qu'il puisse en être sûr. Il ne savait pas au sujet de son absence de vie sexuelle.

Les deux secondes qui passèrent, alors qu'il la fixa en état de choc suspendu là, passèrent pour un million d'années.

Ne diras-tu rien?

Et puis, c'est arrivé. Lentement, son visage commença à s'éclairer et la prochaine chose qu'elle savait, il était souriant devant elle avec le plus beau sourire qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

Elle se souvint de comment respirer à nouveau.

Elle refléta son sourire immédiatement.

Il n'a toujours rien dit, il resta là simplement, lui souriant comme un sot et elle commença à se sentir anxieuse à nouveau.

"Je sais que cela est complètement inattendu, et je ne peux toujours pas le croire moi-même, mais-" Et puis elle ne pouvait pas terminer sa phrase, car il avait enroulé un bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui tandis que l'autre serpenta jusqu'à son cou, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes pour le plus doux baiser de sa vie.

"Tu es enceinte?" Il a finalement réussi à dire, le sourire refusant de quitter son beau visage, alors qu'il effleura sa joue tendrement avec son pouce.

"Oui." Elle sourit timidement. "Un test de grossesse positif et des tests sanguins ne laissent pas de doutes, je suppose." Elle appuya sa tête dans sa main. "Tu n'es pas en colère?" Elle avait presque peur de demander.

"Tu plaisantes, Bones?" Il laissa échapper un rire heureux. "C'est la meilleure nouvelle que j'ai entendue depuis longtemps. Un bébé!"

"Es-tu sûr?" Ils étaient encore debout très proches l'un de l'autre et les deux semblaient avoir oublié qu'ils étaient au le milieu de la rue. "Parce que tu avais dit que les bébés étaient une bonne chose et qu'Angela et Hodgins sont heureux parce qu'ils s'aiment et nous ... Nous avons eu une nuit ensemble, Booth, et les choses ont été géniales avec nous, mais ce n'est pas comme si les choses n'ont pas changé entre nous ..."

"Bones ..."

"Il y a juste quelques mois tu étais sur le point de te marier avec quelqu'un d'autre." Elle sentit une piqûre dans son cœur par le souvenir. "Je veux juste que tu saches que tu auras un accès complet à cet enfant, si c'est ce que tu veux, peu importe ce qui se passe entre nous. Je ne veux pas que tu sentes que tu es par obligation avec moi juste parce que je vais avoir ton bébé. "

Son visage prit un air sérieux et il s'assura qu'elle le regarder dans les yeux quand il parla de nouveau.

"Bones, écoute-moi bien." Maintenant ses deux mains étaient en coupe sur son visage. "Il ya un an, je t'ai ouvert mon cœur. Je t'ai dit que je savais dès le moment où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi que nous étions destinés à passer le reste de notre vie ensemble. Je t'aime depuis tellement, tellement longtemps, mais tu ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'avoir une relation avec moi. J'ai été blessé, j'ai été vraiment blessé, et tu m'avais demandé si nous pouvions encore travailler ensemble. Te voir chaque jour, et savoir que tu savais comment je me sentais et que je n'aurais jamais une chance avec toi a été douloureux. C'était très douloureux. Mais j'ai accepté, parce que rien ne serait plus douloureux que de ne pas t'avoir dans ma vie du tout."

Elle pleurait, parce qu'elle regrette cette nuit et il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse changer à ce sujet, mais elle ne l'interrompit pas.

"Et puis tu es partis. Je ne savais pas que mon cœur pourrait se briser à deux reprises en une si courte période de temps, mais c'est arrivé. Lorsque je suis arrivé en Afghanistan, j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas passer ma vie à être malheureux comme ça. Je devais aller de l'avant. Tu ne m'as pas appelé, je ne savais rien à propos de toi et ça me rendait fou, mais je suppose qu'à la fin ça m'a aidé à devenir plus fort. Hannah était agréable et facile, je n'avais pas à me soucier quand j'étais autour d'elle. Soudain, la vie ne semblait plus si difficile. C'était, jusqu'à ce que Caroline nous appelle pour rentrer, je t'ai rencontré à nouveau et Hannah est revenue ici pour être avec moi. Ce n'était pas facile de travailler avec toi tous les jours et oublier à propos de nous. Ce n'était pas facile d'être avec toi et de voir tout ce que j'aime chez toi et rentrer la nuit à la maison pour être avec Hannah. Pendant un moment, je sentais comme si je vivais une double vie. Et puis un jour tu t'es effondré et m'a dit que tu avais fait une erreur."

Brennan baissa son regard tandis qu'elle se souvenait de cette nuit pluvieuse.

"Tu n'as aucune idée de combien il était difficile pour moi de ne pas arrêter la voiture et juste te tenir dans mes bras pour toujours quand j'ai vu tes larmes, Bones. Mais j'étais avec Hannah, elle avait changé sa vie pour être avec moi et tu ne m'avais même donné une indication que tu avais changée d'avis à propos de nous. "

Il prit une profonde respiration. Il l'avait commencé, maintenant il pouvait finir.

"Après cela, les choses ont pris leurs descentes. Être avec toi chaque jour, se sentant comme si j'avais besoin de prouver à moi et à Hannah que nous pouvions faire marcher cela, puis Sweets me disant qu'il espérait ne pas finir comme moi ... Je me suis juste égaré et j'ai proposé. "

Il sursauta.

"Hannah m'avait dit d'innombrables fois qu'elle ne voulait pas se marier et je le savais. Je savais et je lui ai quand même demandé. Je pense qu'une partie de moi espérait un "non ". Mais ça fait mal, quand même."

Il haussa les épaules.

"Elle m'a demandé d'oublier que c'était arrivé et a dit que nous pourrions continuer là où nous nous étions arrêté. Tu sais, à peu près ce que tu m'as dit cette nuit-là en dehors du Hoover. Quand elle m'a demandé d'oublier, je pensais "comment diable peut-elle penser que nous pourrions être encore ensemble après ce qui s'est passé? "Je n'ai pas hésité une seconde à ce sujet. J'imaginais ma vie sans elle et au lieu de sentir de la douleur, je me suis senti soulagé. Et à ce moment, j'ai su, j'ai su que je ne pourrais jamais me marier avec Hannah, parce que je n'aurais jamais pu l'aimé de la façon dont je t'aime. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé de mon passé ou de mes peurs. Elle ne connaît pas mes chansons préférées, ou mon plat préféré. La pensée d'une vie sans elle ne semblait pas insupportable, voire impossible. Parce que ça a toujours était toi, Bones. "

"Booth ..."

"Je t'aime." Il l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres. "Je t'aimerai toujours. Tu es ma partenaire, tu es ma meilleure amie, tu es la femme la plus incroyable que je n'ait jamais rencontré et rien ne me rendrais plus heureux que d'élever un enfant avec toi."

Et puis il l'embrassa pour de vrai. Et elle lui rendit son baiser.

Il essuya ses larmes et sourit. "De plus, tu dois l'admettre, Bones, ça doit être le destin. Allez, il ne nous a fallu qu'une seule nuit d'amour pour créer une nouvelle vie. Dit ce que tu veux, mais j'appelle ça le destin."

Il lia son bras au sien et ils commencèrent à marcher de nouveau.

"Et un matin." Elle ajouta enfin avec un sourire narquois.

Il sourit un peu plus.

"Oh, oui. Et un bon matin." Il lui donna un air entendu.

"J'avais raison au sujet de notre endurance."

"Maintenant que j'y pense, je suis sûr que nous avons fait notre bébé dans une des séries de ce matin-là."

"C'est possible." Agréa-t-elle

Et puis soudain, il s'arrêta.

"Quoi?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Nous allons avoir un bébé." Dit-il ébahit. "Bones, nous. Allons. . bébé."

"Je sais ça, Booth. Je t'ai dit que j'étais enceinte environ une demi-heure."

"Ouais, mais ça sent ... surréaliste."

"Eh bien, c'est bien réel. Ça sera encore plus vrai une fois que je commencerai à avoir l'air d'une baleine, selon Angela."

"Ah, allez, Bones, tu auras l'air magnifique."

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui sourire. Est-ce que ça se passe réellement?

"Nous allons vraiment faire cela, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui, nous le faisons. Peux-tu y croire?" Il lui serra le bras. "Dans quelques mois, nous aurons notre petite fille ici avec nous!"

"Nous ne savons pas si c'est une fille."

"Oh, ce sera une fille, Bones."

"Tu ne peux pas le savoir. Il y a 50/50 de chance pour chaque sexe."

"Non, je le sens. Ce sera une jolie petite fille avec tes grands yeux bleus et mon sourire charmeur."

"Tu sais, ce n'est pas aussi charmeur que tu penses qu'il est." Souligna-t-elle, taquine.

"Allez, Bones, tu ne peux pas résister à mon sourire charmeur."

"Bien sûr, que je peux."

"Non, tu ne peux pas."

"Oui, je peux."

"Non, tu ne peux pas." Il sourit de son meilleur Booth-est-complètement-amoureux-de-Bones-sourire.

"Oui, je-" Puis elle leva les yeux vers lui, semblant si joyeux et beau et adorable, et elle ne pouvait rien faire que l'embrasser. Parce que maintenant, ben elle le pouvait.

"Non, je ne peux pas."

* * *

><p><strong>Alors qu'en pensez vous ? REVIEWS :-)<strong>


End file.
